mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cristiano Marcello vs. Reza Madadi
The first round began. Marcello landed a right hand early there. The Brazilian crowd is pumped already for this first fight, Marcello kneed the body there. Four thirty-five. Marcello landed a right uppercut. The crowd's singing. Four fifteen remaining. Marcello kneed the body. Madadi's stalking though. They clinched with four minutes, exchanged knees and broke. Three thirty-five. Marcello landed a right. Three fifteen. Madadi blocked a nice high kick. Three minutes. They exchanged, Marcello landed a left hook. Madadi was cut over the left eye. Madadi landed a left hook and a right, clinch. They broke. Two thirty-five. Madadi wiped at the eye. Two fifteen. Madadi landed a left hook and a right. Another left hook. Clinch. Two minutes. They broke. One thirty-five. Marcello's shaking off that combo, his nose is bleeding. One ten. One minute. The crowd sang. Madadi got a nice double to half-guard. Thirty-five. Madadi backed up. Marcello buttscooted. Fifteen. The ref stood Marcello up. Marcello missed a spinning wheel kick and posed, Madadi was pissed off haha. The first round ended. 10-9 Madadi but close. The second round began. Lol I rotated the screen view. It's weird. Madadi blocked a high kick and ate an inside kick. Marcello ate a left and landed a right. Four thirty. Madadi landed a left hook and a jab. Lol it's upside down. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Madadi landed two right uppercuts and a left hook. Marcello landed a body kick and a right and a good left, very nice there. Three thirty. Madadi landed a jab, two right uppercuts, a left hook and an overhand right there. Three fifteen as Marcello landed a left to the body and a stiff jab. Marcello landed a right, three minutes. Madadi's left eye's looking bad. Marcello landed a front kick, ate a right over the top, clinch. Two thirty-five. Broke. Good exchanges. Madadi landed a jab, threw haymakers, right uppercut with two fifteen. Both men are banged up in the facial regions. Two minutes as Marcello landed a jab. Good exchanges. One thirty-five as Madadi landed a big right. He hunted him, big left, another, another. A big right left right combo. Marcello ran but he was wobbling. He landed a few jabs. One fifteen. Madadi landed a right uppercut, clinch. Marcello pulled guard, the crowd roared. One minute. "Work work work!" Thirty-five. The ref stood them up. "How dare you?" Rogan said. The crowd booed the ref. Good exchange there, Marcello landed more. Madadi landed a right, ate a front kick and a right. The second round ended, 10-9 Madadi. "You can't let him take you down like that," his corner told him. "Take him down now." The third round began. Madadi landed an inside kick. Madadi landed a big counter right hand there. Four thirty-five. Madadi landed a right uppercut and ate a decent jab and an inside kick there. Madadi landed a jab with four fifteen. The crowd sang. Four minutes. Madadi got a good double. Madadi avoidd the sub and let him up. Three thirty-five. Madadi landed a pair of jabs there. Three fifteen. Marcello landed a jab. Three minutes. Marcello's face is a swollen and bloody mess. Madadi looks little better. Two thirty-five. Madadi was cut on his nose as well now. Nice exchanged. Marcello landed a spinning back kick. Madadi threw his arms out and bowed mockingly and the crowd booed. Two fifteen. Marcello missed the high spinning back kick there. Two minutes. Madadi landed a counter right and stuffed a double and ate a knee there. One thirty-five. Marcello landed a right. Nice right to the body. The crowd cheered. Marcello landed a left to the body and a good jab. One fifteen. The crowd stomped the seats now. One minute as the crowd sang. Both guys are exhausted. Thirty-five. Madadi's mouth is open. Madadi's slowed down a lot, he's backpedaling. Fifteen. Marcello landed an inside kick there. He's chasing Madadi. Madadi blocked a high kick. The third round ended. They hugged to seal the beef they had. 10-9 Marcello. 29-28 Madadi IMO. Marcello exchanged words with Rogan before the decision was announced, then he pumped up the crowd. They hugged. The decision is.. 29-28 Madadi, 29-28 Marcello and 30-27 for Marcello. The crowd roared, wow hmm.. 30-27? Madadi was shocked. They hugged. "Reza, you're a bad man," Marcello said respectfully.